City of Shadows
by Ariella.Veritas.34
Summary: Merlin Shadowhunter AU Morgana Fairchild's life has always revolved around fighting demons and protecting her family, circling the belief that all Shadowhunters are good and all demons are bad. That all changes when a new threat rises, threatening to destroy the fragile peace kept by the Accords. Rated T for language.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I clearly own nothing of Merlin or the Shadowhunter Universe. Otherwise, ArMor would be a thing, Freya would be alive, Clary and Jace's angst would have been resolved 500 pages ago, and page 511 would not have happened. The End.**

**Author's Note: This is an AU. I have warped the Shadowhunter Universe timeline and will continue to do so. Also, the Merlin character's last names and personalities have been tweaked to fit the Shadowhunter Universe. Ta-da. Also, OCs.**

* * *

**The Accords Hall – Alicante, Idris ~ 1860**

"Is it final then? We have all reached an agreement?"

Jonathan Herondale ran his fingers through his black hair. All the discussions about the final details of the treaty were much more tedious than he imagined they would be. He had come close to stabbing Magnus Bane with his seraph blade too many times. The fact that this was a peace talk and Arianne Lovegood's illusions kept him from it. (He refused to call her "Bane". Not when he knew she only temporarily married him to be able to participate in the talks. Which he supposed was alright. Someone had to keep Magnus Bane and Nimueh Sigan from murdering someone.).

Magnus Bane leaned forward, "I think that we need to revise~ this every now and then. In fifty, sixty, a hundred years from now, these terms might not be enough to keep peace," he looked to his side at Arianne and cocked his head to the side, "don't you think Anna? Nimueh? Camille? William? In a hundred years, we will be all that is left of the original agreement."

Nimueh hummed her agreement and replied, "Maybe every fifteen years? Seem fair enough? Each generation will be able to make their contributions and thoughts."

The other Shadowhunters voiced their agreement. Evangeline Carstairs reached over to grab the document and wrote in the new addition. "There it is then. Peace between the Nephilim and the Downworlders."

As the group readied to leave, Camille announced, "There is going to be a party at my home tonight. As good will towards good work done here today. Nephilim are welcome to come."

_**OOOWEEEEOOOOO**_

Magnus Bane was thinking of what to wear when a loud thud and the click clack of heels interrupted his thoughts. He turned to see Arianne standing at his doorway. She was wearing a sleeveless black dress, covered in lace and intricate embroidery. Her curly black hair was pushed back by a gold hairpiece and she wore a shining diamond necklace.

"That is a very lovely necklace, but I don't remember it being in your jewelry box before."

Arianne scoffed, "William De Vira gave it to me after the meeting. He told me it was a late birthday present. He's very sweet." She strolled up to Magnus and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. "Why are you not dressed? Camille told us the party would start at nine and it isn't everyday where Nephilim and Downworlders attend the same party." She twirled in front of him and the mirror, "How do I look?"

Magnus pulled out a black and purple suit to consider. "You look completely breathtaking. And nothing seems...to fit the occasion." He frowned and put the suit back to pull out another.

Arianne stopped his hand and reached for a gold and black outfit in the corner of his closet. "Here you go. Now we match." She smiled at him before shoving the outfit into his hands. "Now hurry. Camille promised to show me the art pieces she got from Paris during her last visit."

Magnus considered the outfit as Arianne fluttered about the room, looking at the different trinkets Magnus had kept during his travels. She picked up a small music box and hummed the tune to herself. He stood in front of the mirror with a concentrated look and nodded. "I suppose this looks nice."

"You will look handsome." She kissed him quickly before turning on her heel to leave. "I will wait for you in the foyer."

* * *

**130 Years Later**

Uther Herondale was devastated. The Circle's attempt at ruining the resigning and evaluation of the Accords had cost the lives of many Downworlders and shadowhunters. Among them were his wife Ygraine and his parabatai Gorlois. Gorlois Fairchild's death now left his two young children orphans. He watched as Nimueh and Merlin converse over the healing bodies of the wounded. Magnus Bane was creating portals while the Lovegood girl screamed profanities at the Circle, crying over the fallen bodies of her friends. The Lovegood boy was clutching her, holding her back from killing the Lightwoods. The captured Circle members were gathered and chained. Their weapons taken.

Maryse Lightwood stared blankly at the wreckage. Nothing had gone to plan and now Valentine Morgenstern was gone and the rest were facing trial. She wondered what would happen to Alec now. She couldn't bear to think of her little blue-eyed boy being given away to another family. She clutched Robert's hand as she saw Uther Herondale cry over Ygraine's body.

Imogen Herondale, Uther's aunt and the Inquisitor of the Clave, stood before the Circle members. As the Inquisitor, she doled out their punishments with tears in her eyes. The Lightwoods were being sent to the New York Institute with Hodge Starkweather. Their son would be allowed to stay with them, along with Robert's orphaned nephew. The Pangborns were sent away to Scotland and the Penhallows to China. Jocelyn Fairchild and Lucian Greymark were nowhere to be found.

* * *

**15 Years Later**

Morgana Fairchild sliced her seraph blade through the Drevak demon. She turned to stab the last of the demons when an arrow flew over her shoulder and pierced an incoming demon she hadn't seen. She looked up to see Mordred crouched on one of the beams stretched across the building. He gave her a small nod and called to Arthur that all the demons were gone.

"Mordred, get down! You are going to fall on your face one of these days and I'm going to laugh!" Arthur yelled as he walked to where Morgana stood, "Hey Gana. Let's go home, Gaius is ordering from Leanne's." He turned to exit when a loud crack resounded threw the abandoned building and Mordred's scream pierced through the air. He landed with a loud thud in a pile of wreckage as Arthur threw his blade into the body of the Drevak that bit him.

"Mordred!" Morgana screamed as she ran to her brother.

Arthur ran after her and moved a piece of wreckage. Mordred laid writhing and gasping in pain.

Morgana immediately lifted Mordred up as Arthur started dialing on his phone. "C'mon Merlin. This one time. C'mon." He waited until he heard the Merlin's voicemail, "Hi, this is Mer-"

"Goddammit Merlin! Answer the phone!" Arthur cursed and looked at Morgana. "Anyone else we can-"

"Nimueh. Call Nimueh and hurry! We have to get him back to the Institute!" She lifted her brother across her back and started running out.

Arthur looked through his contacts until he found the right one and dialed. An unfamiliar voice answered, "Hi! This is Nimueh's mobile. But she isn't here right now-"

"I need medical help at the London Institute right now. This is urgent, it's life or death!"

The boy on the phone paused before replying, "I'll be there."

* * *

**Author's Note: If anyone hasn't read the The Mortal Instruments or The Infernal Devices, here is some info:**

**The Accords are a peace agreement that states the laws of peace between Shadowhunters(Nephilim) and Downworlders(warlocks, werewolves, vampires, Fae)**

**The Uprising was a battle that the Circle, who wanted to get rid of Downworlders and demons, started at the Accords Hall. The attack on the Downworlders and Shadowhunters there failed because they were warned before hand by Jocelyn Fairchild and Lucian Greymark, two ex-Circle members. The leader of the Circle was Valentine Morgenstern, a big time bad guy in the actual series.**

**The Clave is basically the Congress/Supreme Court of the Shadowhunter universe. They interpret the laws and make the big decisions.**

**The Inquisitor is a high ranking member of the Clave and is more or less the law enforcer. The Inquisitor is at the top of Shadowhunter hierarchy.**

**This story is based in the Shadowhunter Universe with Merlin characters and a few OCs thrown in. It takes place mostly in London and in Idris, which is the Shadowhunter home country (Alicante is the capital of the country Idris). A big plot point is the resigning of the Accords, which happens every fifteen years.**

**Ta-da. That's it for now, please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey! Look! An update! Finals are over and I'm back to writing. So, thanks to everyone who reviewed! And here it is:**

* * *

Morgana and Arthur watched in silence as the warlock hurriedly healed Mordred. The warlock was handsome, like a prince from a fairytale, with his curly black hair, warm brown eyes, and dimpled smile. He had immediately given Arthur the items he needed and set to work. Mordred's breathing became steadier and his complexion regained some color, but his wound was still bleeding.

"You, blond Nephilim, hand me the bandages." The warlock held his arm out as Arthur moved to the medical cabinet. He started wrapping Mordred's wound and instructed them, "Change it every six hours and call me if he starts throwing up, stops breathing, or has erratic heart beats."

He started to leave when Arthur stopped him, "Wait. How much do we owe you?"

The warlock considered before turning around, "I'll get back to you on that Shadowhunter. Consider yourself in my debt."

He saluted to Arthur before walking out and disappearing.

* * *

Mordred slowly woke up to a dull throb in his head and a sore side. "Gana?"

"Nope, guess again." Mordred turned his head to the side to see a dark haired boy with a goofy grin.

"Merlin! What are you doing here?"

Merlin's smile wavered a little before he replied, "Well, you decided to get bitten by a demon and I stupidly had my phone off so I wasn't there to help. But apparently you were healed by one of Nimueh's wards. By the way Arthur's acting, I bet it was Matthew."

Mordred looked confused, "I don't remember that. And I didn't know Nimueh had wards. When was the last time she had a heart?"

Merlin laughed a bit. "Well, he had you under a pretty heavy sleeping spell. And I don't think Nimueh had much of a say on the topic. The two of them sort of camped out at her home after the-"

The door banged open as Morgana and Arthur stormed into the infirmary. "Mordred! You're awake!" Morgana rushed over and hugged him. "Are you hungry? I made some eggs."

"We have something a bit more important right now than eggs Morgana. My father just got word from Idris, the re-signing of the Accords are happening in a month. We are to go to Idris." Arthur looked unhappy.

Merlin frowned and stared at Arthur before saying, "There's more. What aren't you telling us?" He turned to Morgana who shook her head and glared at the floor.

"Someone wants to dissolve the Accords," Arthur crossed his arms and scowled, "it's like they wants to recreate the Uprising. It's idiotic and will only end in bloodshed."

"Maybe that's what they want." Three heads turned to look at Mordred, who was pushing himself up on the bed. "Maybe they want war. Think about it, they already know that straight out replaying the Uprising won't work, but in war, they will have a chance at winning."

* * *

"Gwaine! Gwaine, get your fat ass out of bed!" A loud and relentless fist pounded on the bedroom door. "You were supposed to be up an hour ago!"

Gwaine lazily dragged himself out of the bed and swung the door open. "Sweet, darling Isabelle. Please stop, I'm up."

The beautiful brunette glared at him. She wore the usual Shadowhunter outfit of black leather and had multiple runes decorating her arms. "We've been waiting for you for an hour. Mom has something to tell us." She dramatically turned her heel and walked down the stairs into the library.

Gwaine ran his fingers through his hair before walking out and muttering to himself. He strolled into the library and stood next to Alec. He remembered the days where he was taller than the black-haired, blue-eyed Shadowhunter. Those days ended when Alec reached sixteen and grew to be six feet tall. The boy was wrapped in one of his awful black sweaters and glanced at Gwaine before turning back to his mom. Maryse Lightwood looked stern, her long black hair pinned tightly behind her head and blue eyes glaring at Gwaine.

"You're late. Again."

Gwaine rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes. I'm late, woe is to I, curse my-"

"Shut up Gwaine." Isabelle glared at him. "It's actually important."

Gwaine crossed his arms and nodded towards Maryse, "Then continue."

"The Accords signing is happening in a month. You are all coming to Idris."

* * *

Matthew opened the door to the mansion, immediately being assulted by Tchaikovsky Violin Concerto in D major. He followed the noise into the living room, where Arianne sat on the couch, holding a mechanical bird in one hand and a screw driver in the other. Her formerly lavender dress was now covered in grease and dirt. She looked up and smiled at him as he came in.

"Matthew! I was wondering where you were. Nimueh said you disappeared after answering the phone." She put down the screwdriver and started stroking the bird. The machine was about two feet tall, with scraps made to look like feathers and a long tail that fell to the floor. The wings were long, though the right wing was bent at an awkward angle. "What do you think? It's almost done. Just need to adjust the-"

"Anna, Nimueh gave you a room for a reason. You know she hates it when you get grease on the carpet." He sat down next to his sister ad ruffled her hair. "Now clean up and tell me who the hell decided to give you more scraps and pieces."

She grinned at him before putting her toy down. "Jack came by this morning."

Matthew sighed, "Your little werewolf mechanic? I don't like him, he's an ass."

"He's an ass only because you are one." Arianne got up and looked down at her dress, "Damn. I got this yesterday. Well, don't have magic for nothing!" She snapped her fingers and all the dirt on her dress disappeared along with all her tools and the golden bird.

"Now, tell me what it is that's bothering you."

"What?" Matthew raised an eyebrow at her, "Nothing's bothering me."

She slapped his arm before replied, "Liar. I've known you for hundreds of years. I know when something is bothering you. Now tell me, or I'll donate all your old man books to the local senior home."

He sighed dramatically, "When I was leaving, I heard some people saying that there were Shadowhunters in Idris who are trying to stop the Accords from being signed. Maybe even start another Uprising, except on a bigger scale."

* * *

**Ta-da! Chapter 1 complete! Please leave a review, say anything: good things, bad things, pleas for chocolate, etc.**


End file.
